new_age_comicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Nova
A being from a distant planet, Super Nova uses his vast strength and abilities to help the earth and it's other protectors. Joining the Society of Heroes he battles foes that the others cannot handle and gives them a leading edge against evildoers everywhere. Origins Born on a distant planet called Mariali in the Polaris System, Thorum was apart of a race called the U'ari. They had the appearance of a normal human being except for the fact that they had wings. Almost all of the U'ari were in top physical shape and had the strength of over ten men. The U'ari had very long life spans, about four times as long as a normal human being. Along with the ability of sustained flight, strength, and long lifespans, they were unique.They were not known by man at the time. They were a peaceful people at times, but just like humans, they warred with one another. The battles they had were never cataclysmic but still took many lives at a time. The U'ari's culture is very similar to ours. Some key differences include the inability to say contractions such as isn't or can't, it's not in their vocabulary Also they worship a different god by the name of Gragor. Along with this, they have a form of writing called Gragorian, which consists of runes for all letters and certain words. Thorum was born in the southern most part of the planet known to them as the J'arris Region, which is basically in the Southern Hemisphere. On another note, the northern hemisphere is known as the G'Ramis Region. The J'arris were mainly farmers and hunters. Most were gatherers and craftsman, but the rest were hunters. They were skilled marksman with a bow and were more than proficient with a spear or a sword. Most of the J'arris were poor and had to rely on the hunters for food. Thorum was a hunter/blacksmith, and a good one at that. By using his blacksmithing skills, he eventually grew in ranks and was the head blacksmith for the main army. After many years in that profession and the warring had ceased for a time, a new being appeared on Mariali. His name, as he called himself, was Overlord. He said it was his destiny and his mission to be the conquereer of worlds and mold them into his image. Overlord started his conquest with G'Ramis and had easily dispatched every soldier that opposed him. Word had soon come to the J'arris but they were too late and even they were not enough to stop hiim. After many long years under Overlords control, a rebellion had started among the G'Rami and the J'arris. As Thorum went to stab Overlord in the chest, Overlord ripped off Thorums wings and threw him into a nearby star. He was thrown into Cra'kota, a dying star on the brink of a super nova. Thorum hit, and it was enough force to finish the supernova and all of the energy of the star was embedding into Thorums DNA, making him a natural living star. Earth After years of drifting in space, unbeknownst to even Thorum, he finally crash landed on Earth's moon. There he stayed until found by a couple of Earth's astronauts. Unconcious, Thorum was taken back to Earth and kept inside a containment facility accustomed to his DNA and energy signatures. After another few years under constant supervision, Thorum finally woke up. Enraged by his last memories of the enslavement from his homeworld, Thorum destroyed the facility in a violent rage. Blinded by rage, he escaped the facility and started to wander the country. Days went by and Thorum was bent on discovering his newfound abilities and where he was exactly. He had then discovered that he had an increased stamina, strength, speed, fire manipulation, and he was still able to fly(even without his wings). He soon traveled inside of Twin City where he sought the help of a local museum curator, who sent him to Dr. James Bowy, the head scientist for the museum. Talking to James, Thorum discovers that he is on Earth and in fact he is 2 galaxies from his own. Also while speaking to James, he finds out that he is especially weak to the energy from a blue star, as it is the type of star that was in the same solar system as Mariali. Legend League Wandering the area and in grief, Thorum was found by Jim Justice, formerly known as Lightning Rod, now known as Spark, founder and leader of the Legend League. Calmed down, Jim was finally able to convince Thorum to come with him and join the Legend League. He joined the original members of the league that also included, Falcon, Blackbird, Flora, and Black Diamond, there he dubbed the name Super Star, given to him because of how he got his newfound abilities. Thorum was able to control his powers at times, however, whenever he became irritated or angry, he would "flare up", or become increasingly hot as some of Cra'kota's energy started shining through. At one instance he had become so stressed that his entire body disentigrated and formed into compressed energy, and was given the name Sunspot. As Sunspot, Thorum had to be very careful of what he touched. Sarge, the other founding member of Legend League, had his top scientists fit him a suit that would contain most of the energy and his occuring flare ups. It worked for the most part, however, other individuals had to be cautious going near him, as his heat could be unbearable. As Sunspot, Thorum still fought alongside the Legend League, as they were the only friends and true allies he had known so far. Powers and Abilities "Creation of Character" This character was the very first hero in the New Age Comics Universe. He was created on September 28th, 2012. It was created by me, TIm Tharp, when seeing a picture on google. The picure was a panel from a comic that had the Marvel hero Sentry in it and another hero saying that he had the power of ten suns. I thought that would be a cool concept for a hero, the power of an entire star. So I kept thinking of names. A few rolled around in my mind for a while when I finally settled on Super Nova. All I had was a name and a concept. It took me weeks to figure out his powers and abilities. I kept working on him along with the other characters I had at the time. This was all before I even thought of creating my own universe. I originally wanted to create him for Marvel Comics to be a new character. Instead I used him to start my own universe. Finally, after a year, I had a start of a backstory on him, and eventually it blossomed into "Super Nova! The Living Star!"